


3:20 a.m.

by YourKnightOfRage



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, I hope it's not, I really ship this, Jake is only mentioned, Looks onesided, M/M, Pkease forgive me, Possibly one sided?, Sad, fluff?, idk - Freeform, kinda angsty?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourKnightOfRage/pseuds/YourKnightOfRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are such an idiot, turning and tossing in your bed, thinking of him, while he does not even care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:20 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have a crush and IDK how to handle that and I'm p much in D's position except that my Jake's p much a womanizer so allow me to write this.

Ladies and gentlemen here you have it: Dirk the fool.

Dirk Strider, the guy too cool for emotions, the guy who's always planning, always calculating.  
Dirk Strider, the guy who's always awere of everything, is a blushing mess.

It has been five hours fourty minutes since when you stopped working on your latest robot.  
It has been exactly two hours thirtyfour minutes since you said goodnight to your friends on Pesterchum.

If time were to matter in a post-human-extinction world you would be able to say that it is 3:20 a.m. and you are still awake, unable to rest.

And why is that? Is it because of your scheming? Because of you being on Derse?  
No.  
As I said before, it is because you are a blushing high school girl.

Look at you. So pathetic.  
You lay down in bed and as soon as you close your eyes dark hair and green eyes pop up behind your eyelids.  
Then you remember your exchanges, you can recall them almost word per word.

You re-live them once more.

And you change them. Just a word, just a concept, just the entire damn thing.  
What if you had been a bit flirtyer, what if you had said yes, what if you had done that one thing?

 

But memories are never enough, even with the infinite opening up in front of you thanks to a tidal wave of "what if"s, you fear you may change the memory of what originally happened, create a delusion so realistic it deleates the already perfect reality.

What is left to do now?  
Now you think of meeting him and being close, you think of small touches of hands gently caressing to remind each other that you're there, now you think of bodies pressed together as lips meet and feet move getting one's back against a wall.

Now you think of kisses that could happen you think of kisses that you don't want to happen and just him him him.

You are left on your bed, the gentle sound of water outside the window, the thin layer of sweat on your skin, the sof pale light coming from the moon, the sound of your sheets as you turn once more.

You bring your knees to you chest, curl up, you're in a fetal position, only worrying about covering your face because you thought of him saying something sweet.

The sound of your sheets as you move again, you press your head against the pillow and he's just looking at you and he has that smile on his face that smile that smile you must look away, you turn once more but that smile is still there and your heart is fastening, you skip a breath and you can't take that smile.

 

We've come full circle for the sixth time, you're in a fetal position, now your pillow's pressed against your chest, you think you can hear his smell and you just want to die because he's on his stupid island peacefully sleeping, not turning and blushing and certainly not thinking of you, of when you'll meet.

He's perfectly fine without you and would he even want to see you, were he to know that you're like this, and not hard and strong as you always portrayed yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Thanks for reading through that, how was it?  
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you would be so kind as to leave a tiny little comment that would mean a LOT to me and hey
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
